Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, an imaging apparatus, a communication system, a communication method of the portable terminal, a communication method of the imaging apparatus, and a computer readable storage device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-102776, filed May 16, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
An imaging apparatus to be activated in a mode based on a detected signal when a near field communication (NFC) tag is detected is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-253887).
In addition, when an external terminal (for example, a portable terminal) accesses an NFC tag, an imaging apparatus having an access point (AP) for activating a wireless function (wireless local area network (WLAN)) is known.